


Strawberry Mocha Frappe

by beezelump



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beezelump/pseuds/beezelump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa's senior year at University is off to a rocky start already, and it's only made worse when she discovers that Margaery Tyrell, her ex-boyfriend's new girlfriend, now works at her favorite coffee shop on campus. Things end up working out a little differently than Sansa expects, however, when the two run into each other again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire, or any of the characters within. This story and plot and general piecing together of words are, however, of my own creation.

There were a lot of things not going well for Sansa Stark her first week back at University - there was a dreadful steady drizzle for most of it, despite it still being the tail end of what had otherwise been a very hot and bright summer; Joff had spent the past two months seemingly going out his way to terrorize her after suddenly and cruelly breaking up with her; and her parents had been too busy moving Arya and Bran into dorms at their state school, leaving Sansa to drive herself and her possessions to the university she attended out of state on her own. She at least had had the thrill of managing to have a single in Hohegarten, inarguably the best girls’ dorm on campus, for her senior year, but upon arriving on campus, she discovered that her initial dorm assignment had somehow been double booked. As the other girl had managed to get there first, Sansa had no choice but to move into a vacant medical single in Nordwand, the spartan freshman dorms on the furthest edge of campus, and also, wonderfully (or, rather, absolutely the opposite of that) located directly across the street from the apartment building Sansa knew Joff to be living in.

So it was not exactly Sansa’s best mood when she walked into Coppa del Re, covered in a light layer of damp from the rain, and really all she wanted was something warm to hopefully perk her up a bit. This hope was very quickly dashed, however, upon Sansa’s entrance to the local coffee shop - standing behind the register, with her long fingers and ever present playful smirk, was none other than Margaery Tyrell. As if immediately becoming Joffrey’s Perfect Trophy Girlfriend after Sansa had so swiftly and publicly been knocked from the position wasn’t enough to rip apart what was left of Sansa’s esteem, the older girl’s perfect chestnut curls, pulled high into a ponytail above her face, were free of frizz, and the swell of her breasts framed by a black v-neck only accentuated their porcelain quality. Sansa unconsciously brought a hand up to her own humidity wrecked mass of orange, hair coming loose from the braid no matter what product she used, before tugging her sleeves farther over her heavily freckled and sunburned arms. A cold shiver of panic ran through Sansa, coming to a rest in a stomach. ‘Oh, gods, what can I do? I’ll have to speak to her, I can’t exactly turn around and leave now, that’ll be obvious. Shit, what do I do?’ Before Sansa had the chance to make a decision, however, fate decided for her.

“I can help whoever’s next- Oh, Sansa!” There was a flicker of something across Margaery’s face as her eyes met Sansa’s, but of what, the redhead couldn’t be sure. “Hello!”

“Er- morning,” Sansa managed to mutter, reluctantly stepping up to the register. “How’re you?” She regretted the question almost immediately, having no interest in hearing how her replacement’s life was going wonderfully with the absolute horror that was Joff.

“Oh, I’m just fine,” the brunette responded, the smirk returning to play on her red lipstick covered pout. “Can I get you something? Coffee, a muffin?”

“Just a coffee, thanks. Black, two sugars. Please.” Sansa kept her eyes trained on the counter just to the right of Margaery, feeling heat on her face that surely indicated an involuntary flush across her cheeks. She could feel the barista’s brown eyes watching her as she poured the coffee. Sansa wanted nothing more than to get her coffee and leave; curling up in bed and locking the door of her wretched freshman sized dorm now sounded more appealing than anything else. She threw a five out of her pockets and threw it on the counter when Margaery returned, setting the cardboard cup down. “Thanks. I don’t need the change,” Sansa muttered briskly, grabbing her coffee before turning around and practically running out the door. It took all of her willpower not to look back to see if Margaery was still watching her as she left.

The drizzle had increased to a more substantial rain at that point. Sansa gave a little groan, and threw the hood of her pullover over her hair, shoving her free hand in her pocket. She held the coffee close to her mouth as she half-walk, half-jogged back to her dorm, trying to keep the heat and beverage inside the cup, and didn’t let herself think about Margaery again the rest of the way.

 

*****

“Who was that?”

Margaery was shaken out of the reverie Sansa Stark’s presence had put her in.

“That… was Sansa Stark,” Margaery said, still smiling and watching the door the redhead had only just escaped out of into the rainy street. Her face had been so flushed from the rain, and she clearly had felt awkward in front of Margaery - reasonably so, given the apparent situation - which really only made her all the more adorable to the older girl. Her lips, unadorned by lipstick of any kind, looked so full and soft…

“Sansa? Isn’t that Joff’s old girl?” Renly asked, coming over to the register from the kitchen counter.

“Don’t remind me,” Margaery sighed, leaning against the bakery case. Renly studied Margaery carefully - he was all too familiar with the look in her eye, so often cast on pretty young women who certainly appeared to be more weak-willed than Marge. Not wanting to get involved in that mess of complicated awkward, however, he simply shook his head, and returned to rinsing out the milk steaming cups, Margaery still staring blissfully out the door of the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> also, heh, super short first chapter? this is my sort of weak at return to the fanfiction world after about 3-4 years away from writing (fic, that is - I've been writing plenty otherwise). please, please, please, let me know what you think, and expect a new chapter every week! (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire, or any of the characters within. This story and plot and general piecing together of words are, however, of my own creation.

"So have you gotten everything figured out with the dorm situation, then?"

"I mean, I guess. There's not much to do except wait for a room to open up in one of the senior dorms, and the Res Life staff promised that I was the top of the wait list, but I'm not exactly hopeful," Sansa said, sighing.

"Well, at least they managed to get you a single still, right?" Ned Stark asked, the concern for his oldest daughter's happiness obvious in his face. When her Skype ringtone started going off on her laptop, Sansa had been worried it would be her mother - she'd already heard enough of Catelyn insisting Sansa just get over it, because "this will only the ruin the semester for you if you let it," while also simultaneously complaining about how the Starks were paying such a ridiculous amount of money for tuition at this place, couldn't they at least get some dorm assignments correct? And while Catelyn's direct but emotion driven approach to life was certainly aligned with Robb's, sometimes Sansa just wanted to complain to her father about how terrible the day was going.

"Yes, I suppose. And it's not _that_ bad, I'll probably be at the library most of the year, anyway." Sansa spooned the ice cream she had grabbed at the campus grocery store into her mouth, drawing up her legs and folding them where she sat at her desk. "But - how was moving in Bran and Arya?" Ned chuckled.

"Oh, exactly what you would've expected - your mother spent most of the day hovering over Bran's shoulder to make sure he was putting his books away in alphabetical order, and Arya probably still hasn't even begun to unpack yet. Jon met her roommate and he said they got along just fine, which is a relief - you know how difficult your sister can be." Sansa smiled ruefully to herself - oh, didn't she though? After all, it was the family joke that Sansa was the only daughter, for how much of just another headstrong Stark boy Arya could be. "Rickon seems to be fairly excited about having the house to himself, although the dogs are all rather confused by the lack of commotion. Oh, speaking of-" Sansa heard the front door slam in the background, and Eddard turned in his chair at the kitchen table towards the sound. "Rickon!" he called. "Come say hello to Sansa!" Sansa heard the distinct sound of a backpack dropping to the floor as the youngest Stark child ran into the kitchen (despite running in the house having always been strictly against the rules).

"Sansa!" Rickon cried as his round, freckled face and curly ginger mop that could only Sansa's could rival popped in front of the webcam, partially obscuring Ned. "Guess what?!"

"What, Rick?" Sansa asked. "Oh, wait! Were lacrosse tryouts today?" Rickon nodded emphatically, the webcam and poor dorm internet blurring him into a smear of orange in the Skype call window. "Well? How'd you do?"

"I made varsity!" Rickon cheered; Eddard winced in the background at the boy's volume. "Emmet was the only other sophomore that made it on to the varsity team, too!"

"That's great, Rickon! I'm so proud of you. You'll have to let me know when you're first game is, I'll try to drive back home to see it."

"Are you coming back for homecoming at all? It's the same weekend as my birthday!" Rickon, as the baby of the family, was used to having Catelyn pamper him, but was also used to sometimes being overshadowed by his many older siblings if he didn't make a loud enough ruckus for attention.

"Well, I'll definitely try to - I can't miss my baby brother's birthday, after all."

"Oh! Do you want to see Lady? I think she misses you already, she slept in your room last night even though Nymeria slept with me and Shaggydog." Before Sansa could respond, Rickon had picked up Ned's laptop, much to their father's vocal amusement, and was carrying it in the crook of his arm, calling for Lady as he walked through the house. "Here she is! See? Say hello to Sansa, Lady!" Rickon spun around the computer so that the webcam was facing Lady where she had been dozing on the couch with Nymeria and Shaggydog. "Man, I'm so jealous of Bran for getting to bring with Summer with him. Maybe I won't even live in a dorm when I go to college so I can keep Shaggydog with me."

"Rickon, you know very well that your brother Bran needs to have Summer with him after the accident," Catelyn gently chastised in the background. Rickon dizzingly spun the computer again to face their mother where she sat in the living room as well, knitting away.

"Mom, say hello to Sansa!" Rickon insisted, ignoring what Catelyn had just said to him. She smiled wearily, and Sansa had to wonder if Rickon's abundant enthusiasm was already getting to her or not without any of the other Stark siblings there to cushion some of the blow.

"Hello, my love. Are you settled into your dorm now?"

"Yes, I- Rickon, quit leaning over the computer, I can't see mom through your hair! Yes, I'm all unpacked now and everything, and I was telling dad earlier about how I'm right on the campus connector route, so getting to class won't be too bad. And I know the RA on this floor from a history class I had last semester, he's pretty nice, so it's not too bad."

"Well, that's all great. I'm glad to hear you're having a more positive attitude about the whole situation." Sansa restrained herself from rolling her eyes at the so very typical reaction from Catelyn.

"Thanks, mom." Sansa's cell phone buzzed on the desk next to her computer, alerting her to a text message. Checking it quickly, she leaned over to put the ice cream back in her dorm fridge. "Actually, I gotta go - Jeyne and I have plans to get Chinese tonight and watch a few movies at her apartment tonight before classes start tomorrow. Rickon, bring me back to dad so I can say bye to him!" Rickon spun the laptop around once more, revealing that Ned had followed the boy into the living room earlier; Ned bent down a bit to fit into the webcam's view a bit better from where the computer sat in Rickon's arms.

"Have a good night, sweet girl," he said, smiling. "Say hello to Jeyne for us, and let me know if you need any help figuring out how you can make it back from Rick's birthday, alright?"

Sansa smiled wistfully, grateful for her father's offer that she knew would include whatever she needed, especially gas money. "Will do, dad. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

"Bye Sansa!!" Rickon called, bending over the screen again so that his forehead and bright eyes were in view (albeit horribly out of focus). Sansa laughed.

"Bye, Rickon. Congrats on varsity!" Sansa hit the end call button and the chat window went white, and she sighed, a tug of homesickness pulling at her ribs. Her freshman year, she had been so excited about going to a new place, a bigger city with a fancier campus at a large school; however, over the years, the novelty had worn on her, and she did miss home quite a bit already, even though she'd only been back at school for two days now. A large part of it was definitely how much Sansa missed Lady, and though she understood why Catelyn had gotten upset at Rickon for his comments about Bran and Summer, she understood why he had said it completely - what she wouldn't give to be able to come back to her canine companion at the end of a long day on campus, like she had in high school. Especially after the break up with Joff, Lady had been so important and wonderful for Sansa to have around all the time. Being so close to him, especially with Margaery working at Coppa, would certainly be much harder without the dog here to comfort her.

Her cellphone buzzed again, ringing this time, breaking Sansa away from her thoughts - it was Jeyne.

"Hey, I'll be right down," Sansa answered. "Just gotta grab some shoes. Is it raining still?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! After over a year of essentially forgetting about this fic, I'm back, and for good this time! Thanks for toughing it out for me, and I promise not to leave anyone hanging for more than a week again. ;P


End file.
